Real God?
by RedSafety
Summary: First posting attempt. Goa'uld, Tok,ra, Goulet? Can a Goa'uld have fun? Can a Goa'uld be a great ally? Can a Goa'uld be more helpful than a Tok'ra? SG-1, Hammond, and the Goa'uld's strange group go to to an amusement park!
1. Surprise Ally?

It was a typical briefing at seven AM, typical except in Jack being a bit more irritable than normal. Maybe he accidently got into the decaf. Even more unusual was Sam. She was also edgy. Everybody in the room passed it off as being a woman and that this was just a mood thing, combined with the unusual amount of enemy contacts lately. Maybe they all needed a bit of a rest.

"P3X-626 is barely inhabitable. Environment suits are advised, but it appears barren, a forming planet." Sam was showing a video and an environmental chart of conditions. "I would suggest we send in a geological unit to study its conditions. We might get . . ."

Alarms and flashing lights interrupted the briefing. The base's entire electrical system was malfunctioning. The sirens were turning off and on. Clearly this was not an alert, but a system failure. Jack threw down the pencil he was playing with and mumbled something under his breath. Daniel put his head on the table, also fatigued by the recent elevated activity.

General Hammond looked at Sam. "Go see what's going on," he said in a frustrated voice. This was no deliberately triggered alarm. Sam acknowledged and turned for the door. She hesitated as she started walking through the doorway, startled.

She looked at the soldier standing outside on guard, then looked to Teal'c. Teal'c was alert and had a look of determination on his face. "Teal'c, I think I'll need your help." She looked scared. Jack stood up immediately, a look of fear on his face, sensing the same thing Carter did.

The guard's eyes lit up and he spoke in the double voice of a Goa'uld, but strangely melodious. "Oh dear. I've been discovered, and by a superior force. I suppose the wise thing to do would be surrender to the second most beautiful warrior I have met," he said with a smile, almost a laugh. There was nothing sinister in his laugh, more like parent playing hide and go seek with a toddler and just got caught. With that he handed his weapon over to a shocked Sam. He put his hands behind his head and walked into the room with Sam following. Everyone was now on their feet.

"Major Carter, may I suggest you hand the weapon to Colonel O'Neill and search out the source of the disturbance, but please give us a few minutes before you backfeed what you find." If only all the Goa'uld were this easy to capture. Something was definitely up. This Goa'uld wanted to be found? And wanted Sam to find the source?

Teal'c and O'Neill ran to grab the Goa'uld, who gave no resistance. Carter was confused by the comment and easy capture. She better stay alert and watch her back.

The Goa'uld's eyes glow again and in normal voice addressed the group, "General Hammond," then with a hint of a snicker finished the title, "of Texas." He gave the General a proper salute and gave Jack a half-hearted one with a little bow before continuing, "peace friends. We only have about 2 minutes to safely talk here. Beyond that I cannot offer any guarantees. They will only be getting, um," a sly smile comes across his face, "television and radio for that long. We have only controlled the timing of the inevitable, as I am confident Major Carter will discover, and some slight tinkering on our part with this room's monitoring to ensure secrecy. Can we go to Adventure World to talk safely?"

Hammond waved Carter out. She looked at O'Neill with a questioning look.

O'Neill gave her a nod, "we have his weapon. I think we can handle him. Watch your back."

Carter walked out with a concerned and confused look on her face, not quite sure what was happening. Maybe it was a dream and she would wake up soon.

The Goa'uld pointed to the name on his uniform, "My people usually call me Master Goulet. You can call us Goulet. You have been infiltrated by a _great_ enemy."

O'Neill responded sarcastically, "is that a little overconfidence I hear?" The 'capture' was way too easy, like he wanted to be captured. How many others were around?

Goulet responded calmly in Goa'uld double voice, "the greatest enemy is the one from within. Check the weapon. It is what you call blanks. I suggest you give it back before the cameras and bugs kick back in. It is not a good idea to, how do you say it, tilt the hand too soon."

O'Neil sarcasticly responded, "that's tip the hand." Jack cautiously checked the weapon, first kicking out a few rounds. Blanks. He took the magazine off the M16 and looked at it as Goulet continued.

Goulet responded casually in an almost melodious voice like one would use at a party, "tip, tilt. We wish to assist you with both the NID and the Goa'uld. We will talk later. I wish to go to Adventure World and examine it. It sounds like a good place to also get rid of the NID, am I correct? It is also time for the Goa'uld to learn that they are not gods. With much power comes much responsibility. By the way, there are three others here who will show themselves and assist you as soon as the Major does a little basic exterminating and then three to pick up on the way to Adventure World."

All looked surprised. "So there are seven we know about. How many others?" Jack was not to be taken in by a Goa'uld.

"That is it."

Jack checked the ammo clip again and cleared the chamber. Blanks. Goulet submitted to a search and they found only a wallet with some very good fake ID and the usual credit cards and a few hundred dollars "My wonderful wife is a painter and she sold a few paintings to a studio in New York City," Goulet offered. Goulet took the weapon and resumed his position, but inside the room and the rest sat down, watching this strange visitor. The glitch kicked in an out on occasion.

About an hour later everything went silent and a few minutes later Carter returned into the briefing room. As she passed Goulet standing guard he gave her a wink when she looked at him, careful to use his eye away from the camera. She looked around the room, took a chair and examined the ceiling. Everybody was watching her, except Goulet, keeping proper guard on the room. She didn't find what she wanted and jumped up on the table, to the dismay of the group, curious about Sam's behavior. She pulled a flashlight from one of her utility pockets and lifted a ceiling panel, using the flashlight to search the ceiling.

She spotted her target, looked above and then below, then back above, making sure of her target. She looked around again, and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Only one." She came down and asked for help moving the table. Goulet looked her way, but Teal'c was already moving the heavy table for her, pushing chairs over in the process. She jumped up on the table again, pulling down the ceiling tile, exposing the camera, pulling it down for all to see.

Goulet became interested in it, examining it with apparent curiosity and ignorance. "What is that?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief and confusion, "It's a surveillance camera and mic."

She started to yank the wires, but Goulet stopped her, "Wait! Shouldn't we be nice and wave goodbye first?" The response was mixed. Sam shook her head, trying to get her mind engaged in this weird behavior from a Goa'uld. Hammand gave a disgusted, "oh brother." Teal'c tilted his head as he turned his head in Goulet's direction. Daniel, not quite sure if it was a joke responded in a hesitant, "um, okay I guess," and started to wave. Jack responded by reprimanding Daniel.

Goulet opened the door and called the nearby guards to the conference room and instructed them, "Could you please wave goodbye to whomever is on the other end of that camera?" pointing toward Sam. Confused, they obeyed. Goulet gave a big smile and an exaggerated wave, putting his hand to his lips and kissing them goodbye. Sg-1 and Hammond didn't know what to think. With the real guards in front of him, Goulet let the Goa'uld take control with the obvious glowing eyes, deliberately getting the attention of the viewers on the other end of the camera.

Finally Daniel joined back in. Teal'c also joined in with his native bow, and Sam, getting in the playful mood pointed the camera to her face and kissed the mic before cutting the wires. Sam looked around on the wires and found a Goa'uld-like device. She pulled it off and held it out to Goulet.

"That's the only Goa'uld-like device you'll find. Very simple, actually. We used it simply to ensure a few minutes of privacy, and feed them some television signals. You can keep it," Goulet responded in a casual manner with a wave of his hand.

Sam turned to Hammond, "we're loaded with surveillance devices. Some of them were improperly installed, piggybacking our systems. It caused a short that drove the systems nuts! I back fed them and traced them to what appears to be NID. They've been monitoring us for some time. I also found a few devices on several personal laptops, too. This room is clean . . . now. Someone inside is working for them. The only additional thing I found was this strange device." She tossed the device on the table.

Goulet dismissed the confused soldiers and sat down, picking up the device and handed it to Hammond. "Keep it as a small token of our friendship." Leaning back, casually placing his hands behind his head he casually continued, "I think it is time for a break. What do you say we all go to Adventure World together and relax? I think we had enough excitement for one day on the job." General Hammond dismissed the guards, who now recognized Goulet as a Goa'uld and reluctantly left.

O'Neil looked at General Hammond who shrugged, mouth open. Hammond, caught off balance responded, "I could use a break. Besides, I'm curious to find out what interest the Goa'uld have in an amusement park, of all places. Besides, we have others we need to find." Hammond gave Goulet a concerned look.

Dr. Jackson finally spoke up, "maybe they're interested in the secret spy training base there?" adjusting his glasses.

O'Neill sarcastically responded, "Daniel! You're not supposed to know about that!"

Jackson playing along in his geeky way responded, "sorry, I heard you and Carter talking about it yesterday," adjusting his glasses.

Goulet responded in a mocking shock, "Oh! We thought it was actually a secret interstellar missile base and we wanted to find the secret entrance!" After regaining control of his deep laughter Goulet responded in Goa'uld to General Hammond, "we will meet my team of three on the way out. How many guards would you like for them?"

The group was walking down a hallway with nine guards following. Three technicians approached the group. The lead technician excitedly addressed Goulet, "Sir, I assume we are ready? This corridor has already been cleared. All the vehicles, personal vehicles included, still have their bugs and tracking devices intact, as ordered. We found a vehicle with a malfunctioning listening device in the carpool. A soldier has it waiting for you. We did a little extra work on the computer running the entry to the base while we were waiting. We tightened up the accuracy and efficiency of the hand scanner."

Goulet smiled and gave them each a hug, addressing them as friends. He leaned over to Hammond and spoke, "it is good to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. We will have better, more plausible avoidance techniques in a very crowded public place. Let's go pick up the others at the playground in town."

O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson responded in unison and surprise, "playground?" Hammond was speechless, just shaking his head.

Goulet's host spoke to Jack, "please tell me about this thing called fishing." Jack was very cynical of this Goa'uld. He didn't take his eyes off this strangely cooperative Goa'uld.


	2. Family Affair

The passenger van pulled up within sight of the playground. Only a few families were there this early in the day, but lots of children, taking advantage of one of the last days of summer vacation. Nobody looked like Goa'uld. Jack recognized the older gentleman and his wife sitting in the shade. They were retired, the man was a retired school teacher and acquainted with Jack. Children were playing together, parents watching on. However, one woman stood out, playing with two girls, chasing and being chased round the play set. The three had Renaissance style peasant dresses, almost like they would find on some of the planets Stargate had visited.

The woman had quite a following of children! She had a regal look to her, but friendly, too, obviously enjoying the activities. She spoke to several children and parents. The two girls also seemed to be gymnasts. They flew across the ladder bars and ran across a beam near the ground. One of the girls slipped out of her shoes and went down the slide in her stockings standing up, to the amusement of all, including the woman.

Sam pulled the van closer and one of the children noticed it. She ran to the van, followed by another girl. "Daddy! Daddy!" yelled the first one, holding her arms out. Jack judged them to be about eight years old. The woman, smiling deeply, trotted joyfully after them. Both girls hugged Goulet as he got out of the van, with Jack and Teal'c on each side of him.

The second girl melodiously addressed Goulet, "hello sir. Are we ready to go? This place sounds exciting!"

Goulet hugged the first girl with a big, satisfied grin on his face, "this is my favorite Lizza," introducing her to his escorts. She addressed each by name, much to the shock of the group. The girl giggled as Goulet grabbed the other girl playfully, causing her to giggle, "and this is her best friend Carra." Carra bowed to the crew, also addressing them by name. The woman walked majestically, yet welcomingly over to Goulet. "And this, gentlemen and lady, is Carbo, my wife."

Carbo addressed them in a friendly manner, "pleased to finally meet you all in person." She walked over to General Hammond, holding out her hand, "it is a pleasure to . . . "

A scream broke through the conversation. A man was yelling at a woman, kicking her, a trickle of blood running down her right ear. They all ran to her, led by Goulet and Teal'c.

O'Neill spoke to Daniel, "Don't let him out of your sight!"

Goulet spoke harshly to the man, "what kind of idiot are you! That's no way to treat a lady!" His face was red with anger.

The man responded harshly, "This is none of your business what I do to this dirtbag of a wife."

Everyone could see the anger rise in Goulet, "idiots are my business."

The man pulled a gun as Goulet approached and shot Goulet. Goulet rushed him and the Goa'uld came out, eyes lit up, noticed by a pair in a parked vehicle across the street, unphased by the shot, "Wrong move." Goulet said grabbed the man, lifting him high, and throwing him through the air.

Daniel and Sam rushed to Goulet and O'Neill and Hammond rushed to the now unconscious abuser. Hammond grabbed the gun while O'Neill called the police. The girls and Carbo rushed to the woman, deliberately placing themselves between the abuser and her.

Goulet collapsed. "He was a pretty good shot. Barely missed the heart. We may have to put off Adventure World for a little while. See to the woman. She's more important right now. I'm not going anywhere for a little while." Daniel and Sam gave each other bewildered looks. Sam nodded her head to Daniel who took off for the woman.

The woman spoke to Goulet, "you shouldn't have messed with John. I'm sorry I got you shot." Goulet smiled and looked down at his wound, covered by his hand. She spoke to the others concerning Goulet, "will he be okay? I'm sorry I did this to him." She was used to taking the blame for everything that went wrong around the house, from the toaster breaking to the dead battery in John's car.

Goulet responded angrily, "Don't! Don't you dare apologize for what you didn't do! That is unbecoming of a wonderful lady like yourself!" He paused, collected himself, and more tenderly continued, "you deserve better. You deserve to be treated like a queen. Anyone who does not treat you that way does _not_ deserve you."

Woman cried uncontrollably, face in her hands, "I don't deserve it." John had treated her like dirt and she believed it. Her? A queen? No. Her mind would not accept that.

The trio of Carbo, Carra, and Lizza surrounded the woman and comforted her. A stunned Stargate crew looked on, not sure what to do. Carra walked over to Goulet. "Mas . . . Sir, this lady is injured severely. Should we help? She may have brain damage."

Goulet motioned for Hammond. He walked over and Goulet motioned him down close and whispered to him, "General, NID is across the street. Do you want to keep them guessing or do you want to bring them closer to set a trap for them? I had a plan for later, but this could be both entertaining and useful in shutting them down. And," looking at the woman, "she needs immediate attention. She deserves immediate attention."

"What plan do you have?" He looked concerned. What kind of plans did this Goa'uld have and what did an amusement park have to do with it? Was he really concerned about some woman he just met?

"Show them up for the fools they are and expose them publicly."

Hammond had a look of distrust, "why should I trust you?"

"Look at my family and friend." Hammond looked at Carra now sitting close to Goulet and the other girl and Carbo huddling and comforting the woman. They were obviously very concerned about the woman. Carbo said very little, but the girl was speaking to the woman, giving her comfort.

"Do you want to get the NID off your back? Do you want to do what is right for this wonderful lady?"

Hammond was confused by this concern for another. After several moments of consideration he gave in, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now. You were truthful about the problem. Be warned, we have no authority over the NID off base."

"Carra." Goulet looked at Carra and smiled, giving her a nod.

Carra stood up smiling and skipped over to the woman. "Ok. Miss, do you want us to pray for you?"

Sirens sounded in the background. The woman looked confused. "I don't believe in that. If there is a god he doesn't care for me."

Lizza spoke up gently, "he sent us to you. You must be important. And _we_ believe in prayer."

Woman sadly responded, no hint of any hope in her voice, "Whatever." She could make no decisions. John did that for her, what to eat, when to sleep, what to wear.

Lizza spoke first, "head, brain, be healed."

Carra followed up, "knee, be healed."

Carbo finished, "Thank you Lord."

Then each laid a hand on her. She felt a shock and jumped up laughing and scared at the same time. "No pain! No pain! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She started hugging and kissing the trio, then she started doing the same to the others.

Jack was skeptical, "what did you just do to her? What Goa'uld technology do they have?" He was angry.

"Jack, why do you always think technology? They have what you have available, if you would only believe."

Paramedics arrived, a police car followed close behind them. The paramedics were busy getting their gear out of the truck and rushed to the woman, not seeing Goulet as he was surrounded now by all the SG members.

The woman looked to Goulet confused, "but what about him? He was shot. He looks bad." She bit her lip, concerned over this man who was concerned about her.

Goulet pushed the paramedic away and talked to Teal'c, "Teal'c, help me up. What do you suggest?"

"It is only one wound. You should get some nourishment and rest and let the Goa'uld heal you."

Paramedic was concerned, unable to hear what the two whispered to each other, and spoke to Goulet, "you need to lie down. You were shot and bleeding badly!"

Goulet almost absentmindedly responded with a wave of his hand, "I have my own physician. Just bandage me up so I don't bleed all over the van." He stood there, holding on to Teal'c for support.

Carbo overheard and spoke with confidence and authority, "do as my husband says. He will be fine." She showed no concern for his condition, still looking at the woman. "He's been injured much worse than that before," she said to the woman with a reassuring smile.

The confused the paramedic reluctantly obeyed, mumbling to himself about how crazy these people were. The woman gave her report to police officer. The officer walked over to Goulet. "That was a very stupid thing you did. . . but I'm almost glad you did it. I'll follow you to the hospital and get a report after surgery."

Paramedic shook his head in disgust. Goulet spoke to the officer, "I'm not going to need the hospital. I'll give you the report now. Carra!" Goulet whispered something to Carra. She ran excitedly to the woman. She was extremely surprised!

"You are crazy. You were just shot! You want to go to Adventure World?"

Goulet called his crew to him in a huddle, "Ladies, pray. Time to attract some attention."

Carra spoke first with a smile, seemingly unconcerned over the severity of the wound, "Lord, you love my master and friend. Be healed."

Lizza and Carbo responded in unison, "Yes."

Goulet suddenly had full strength. He let go of Teal'c and escorted the officer to a bench. The officer refused to sit, but Goulet insisted. The authority in his voice made him obey. By the end of the interview both he and the officer were smiling and laughing. As the officer was leaving Goulet told him to enjoy his children this weekend.

Hammond asked Teal'c if he had ever seen anything like this.

"No General. I am not familiar with this skill."

O'Neil was still skeptical, "This is stupid. I don't trust them."

Goulet mouthed to Jack, "traps need bait."

After giving the bewildered officer his report and everyone was satisfied that everything was finished Jack, Sam, and Hammond conversed with Goulet. They didn't like the idea of inviting this woman with them. What about the talk they were going to have? Goulet pointed to the woman, Carol, "look at that woman. She desperately needs help." He turned to the group, "if that woman isn't what you are fighting for, then maybe we made a mistake offering our help and friendship." He gave them a stern look. The two girls and Carbo were talking to Carol, encouraging her, letting her talk about her life. They seemed genuinely concerned about her. "The ladies can have their time together and we can talk, between rides, that is. If we need to abandon the mission for her we will. She's more important right now."

Hammond looked intently at the group, totally oblivious to anything around them, totally focused on Carol, their new-found friend. Carol was crying, but the girls let her cry, hugging her. Lizza led her by the hand to a swing and made Carol sit down. Then Lizza, Carra, and Carbo took turns pushing her. Suddenly all were laughing. Then Lizza did an 'underdog' that sent Carol into hysterical laughter. "If the mission is scrubbed, its scrubbed. She's more important." Goulet's comment sent shivers down Hammond's spine and he okayed her involvement, but confused about why.

The group piled into the van, Goulet escorting all the ladies up. Sam joined the other ladies in the back while the guys were all in front, Daniel driving, with Teal'c and Jack on either side of Goulet in the second seat. The four ladies were excited and talking about Adventure World. The others were bewildered. Putting children's lives in danger was not beneath a Goa'uld, but these two girls seemed to be totally and willingly involved. They seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Goulet commented before Daniel drove away, "I should probably get a new shirt. This will look very strange to your people if I walk around with a bloody shirt."

Jackson looked around and pointed, "There's a thrift shop around the corner. I'll go in and get him something." Jack made a comment about Daniel's shopping habits. Daniel responded with a comment about ancient books.


	3. Goa'uld Fun?

The ten of them walked up to the ticket line at Adventure World. Despite all that already happened that day, it was still only about eleven. It was a sunny day, with just a few clouds, giving a reprieve from the heat. It was also crowded, people enjoying one of the last days of summer before school started next week.

Carol was stunned by the attention and encouragement from the two precious girls. They were only eight, but acted like grownups, well, often like grownups. They giggled and told silly jokes, but seemed attracted to her. Her mind was torn between the trash John called her and the precious jewel these girls and Carbo encouraged her to be. How could these complete strangers take her in so readily? Did they really see something special in her? No, nothing in her was special.

While waiting in line Goulet called Carbo over and he spoke to her, "darling, we made a grave mistake about today." He spoke quiet enough so that only Carbo, Jack and Teal'c could understand what was being said. "This place is not a secret interstellar missile base." She looked confused by his comment. He looked around for anyone listening in." In reality it's a secret spy training base." Her hand went up to her mouth as she snickered.

"Oh well, I guess we just have fun today." She gave a mocking pout, "the kids were so looking forward to blowing something up, too." She laughed as she walked back to the ladies, shaking her head, and told the girls about the park. Everyone broke out laughing except Sam. She was confused by the openness and laughter. Did they really just come here to have fun? A Goa'uld wanting fun? Carol just looked bewildered, feeling like being left out of a private joke.

"My dear," Carbo commented, "you're with a group of soldiers. They sometimes have a twisted sense of humor." That seemed to satisfy Carol.

Goulet insisted on paying cash for the group, much to the surprise of the Stargate crew. The cashier examined the bills and smiled, giving them ten tickets.

"Why do I feel like we're walking into a trap," Jack snapped at Goulet.

"Because that is exactly what we are doing, and I and my group are the willing bait." Goulet said quietly to Jack. "You get to go along for the ride. Now please, Jack, enjoy yourself." Jack didn't like surprises, especially when it involved Goa'uld, not unless it was him surprising the Goa'uld.

Upon entering the park Goulet and his group were of the mindset to examine the whole park before doing anything, thinking like soldiers, but Carol ran for the carousel near the entrance. That was fine by everyone. Goulet looked a little silly in the military pants and office shirt that Daniel picked out, but Goulet liked it.

Goulet insisted on sitting between the girls. Goulet was on a lion, Carra on a leopard, and Lizza was on the traditional horse. Daniel and Carbo sat by Carol. Teal'c, eager to experience this ride, dragged Jack with him, and Sam joined in. Hammond took the stationary sleigh seat. All but Jack enjoyed the ride, though all were cautious about Goulet.

They went to the giant swing next. Goulet seemed to be enjoying the girls, much to the confusion of the entire Stargate crew. It was as if the whole purpose was simply to have fun! No way. They _had_ to be up to something.

On the way to the 'lover's' rides they stopped at one of the games. Goulet paid for the whole group to play the squirt gun game. The girls laughed hysterically as they aimed the water into the clown's mouth occasionally spraying each other's stream to stop the other, nudging each other too. They were quite competitive, yet thoroughly enjoying the fun, not caring that they lost.

While they were walking Carra and Lizza were huddled next to Carol, who was enthralled by the attention and the encouragement they gave her. Why her? She was confused, not feeling she deserved the attention, but drawn into it. She worked so hard with John to get this type of attention and approval that these girls were just pouring over her.

"When you were real young, what did you like to do?" asked Lizza.

Carol gave Lizza a blank look at first, but the searching in Lizza's eyes brought her to attention and she thought deeply about it. "I guess the usual. I wanted to be a nurse or actress."

Carra gently redirected her, "but what did you like doing? What specifically drew your interest?" Carol didn't understand so Carra continued, "Lizza and I are warriors. We began fighting on our first birthday, but the adults didn't understand." Carol was now focused on this little girl.

"That's what we do, but what we like is art and exploring. We liked the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. It's a fascinating place! The detail in the artwork and the sculptures is amazing! It's more than color. There is a variety of brush strokes and use of paddles and other techniques. The washes and the heavy strokes, building up details. The artist gives us not only a glimpse into his or her world, but their minds as well." She looked to Carol again, who still didn't understand.

"We love dressing up real fancy and going to concerts. We went to a Bach concert a few months ago in London," Lizza continued. "Carra loves to find out how to make things go faster. We both love studying the stars. I enjoy exploring new places. What we do is fight. We've gone into battle with our parents. What we do and what we enjoy doing can be different things."

"Battle?" questioned Carol, but seeing a nod from Carbo she began to think back to her childhood to humor these two imaginative girls. "I used to like staying up late at night and watching the stars. I imagined what it would be like to live there. I used to play the flute in elementary school, but wasn't good at it." She turned to Lizza, thinking she had her caught, "What do you like about Bach?"

"His genius at creating point and counterpoint melodies," she offered with no hesitation.

"And his ability to capture mood and essence of the subject," Carra interjected, "and bringing the audience with him."

"His Fuge's are so beautiful. I really like the melody of his double violin concerto in D minor." Lizza started whistling it and Carra joined in on the second part. Carol's eyes widened and jaw dropped. She recognized the piece and these girls really knew it.

"So," Lizza interrupted the flow while Carra joyfully continued with her part of the concerto, "what did you like to do when you were a child?"

Carol was beginning to relax as Carra's whistling penetrated her very soul. "I liked cooking. Both my parents were good cooks and they taught me their tricks. I cooked a mean potato salad and wonderful cakes, much better than box cakes."

Carol began to relax, drifting into her childhood memories. She talked about her dog and math class. She enjoyed Mr. Ramsey's calculus class, the only girl in that college level class.

Suddenly her mood changed. That was where she met John. The girls had to coax her out of her mood. She suddenly started talking about lovingly preparing dinner for John only to have him show up hours late and then complain that the dinner was cold. She talked about all the times John complained about whatever she did.

"You did plenty to satisfy John. The problem was John, not you," Lizza calmly told Carol.

"If you didn't meet John, what would you have done, what would you be doing now?"

As Carol looked into Lizza's eyes she calmed down, the love in her eyes seemed to suck the stress and insecurity out of her. He mind refocused on her Junior year in high school. "Maybe accounting. What else is there to do with math?"

"Rocket scientist? Researcher? Statistician?" Carra prodded, but more like suggesting. Carol's mind started drifting towards her suggestions. Carra continued on, "Sociologist? Inventor? Geologist?"

"Sociology? Geologist?" Carol repeated. "How do they deal with math? I'm not a people person, I used to be a people person, but . . ." She drifted off, again back to before she met John. She used to be so outgoing. She had lots of friends. The girls remained silent, letting her think.

A crowd was forming in line for the ride behind them and the group let them pass as the girls spent time with her. Carol was oblivious to where she was, lost in her past. She was the Junior class vice president. She was well liked by all.

"Sociologist sounds like fun," she finally said hesitantly. She was still lost in thought and the girls let her continue her fantasy in her mind. The two girls each took a hand, holding Carol's hand like a child would to their loving mother. Soon a smile grew on Carol's face.

Carol began again to tell her story, but now it was distant, a story to be told, but not relived. She became aware of the crowd passing them by and said it was time to get in line again. She didn't want to hold up her friends. She didn't want to miss out on the ride either. Coming back to the present she continued the story as they followed the line to the ride, a small roller coaster that the girls could ride on too. She began to realize that Carbo, such a strange name, she thought, and Goulet seemed very interested in her also. They seemed more interested in her than the rides.

Carbo added occasional comments, but she also listened intently to Carol's story. The change in her was obvious. He began to hold her head up more, thoroughly enjoying the girl's company more and more as the hours passed. Sam kept close and there were moments of conversation with the girls and Carbo about technology and their people. By early afternoon Carol became casually involved in these conversations. She thought they were dealing with some science fiction story, but the whole group of girls took the conversations seriously. The two girls drew her into the conversations with questions about what she knew and guided her to think about the how. How did they get the water cleaned from the radioactive uranium? How would the cooling towers work? How long could the uranium be used? Then they went on to stars and planets and elliptical orbits.

Carol was surprised by how much she really knew. Even Sam commented on how well she was beginning to understand things. Sam was concerned with the talk of Naquada, but the attitude of the girls was theory, so Carol was free to imagine and guess, not aware that Naquada was real. Carol was beginning to think like she was there with Albert Einstein talking out theories of relativity and travel at the speed of light.

As the group passed a gaming area one game grabbed the little girl's attention. The bowling ball. They looked at each other and then to Carol. Lizza went to Goulet and whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked over to the game. He carefully felt the ball and eyed the rails. He called Carol over and told her to pick out the prize. He gave the ball a gentle push that had it almost hovering on the top of the hill before easing over. The prize was Carol's! She jumped up and down screaming. She gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Remember, that's my husband you're kissing." Carol's face turned white as she turned to see a smiling and giggling Carbo, who reached out and gave Goulet a hug with Carol in the middle. Carbo and Goulet laughed as the embrace ended. Carbo gave Carol a big hug. "Okay, I'll share him today. You need to feel what it's like to be honored." Tears fell down at the last word, 'honored.' The love in Carbo's eyes burned through Carol. She grabbed Carbo tightly in her arms, weaping. There was no jealousy in her. John attacked her if she even seemed to look toward a man. She didn't know how to take this trust.

Every once in a while Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Hammond caught a glimpse of their observers. They counted six now. Goulet noticed also, but seemed totally unconcerned.

At the next ride, a dark ride for lovers, a haunted house ride, Goulet assigned Daniel to ride with Carol. It was time for he and his darling lady to ride together. The girls snickered. Carra took Jack by the hand and Lizza took Teal'c. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Teal'c smiled at her, "indeed." This was definitely a new experience for Teal'c.

They all had fun on the bumper cars, the children's rides, more games, and more rides. Along the way Goulet bought the entire group soft pretzels and other carnival snacks, always starting with Carol. Goulet's group stunned the Stargate crew with their courteous attitude to the workers, calling them by name when they had a nametag and thanking them. Sometimes the girls gave a small curtsey. Goulet rode most of the rides with Carol, also encouraging her.

"What are they up to?" Jack still didn't trust them. Daniel casually mentioned that they seemed to be up to having fun. Jack sneered at Daniel. He gave Jack a shrug.

As Daniel kept observing the girls he noticed that they seemed to be communicating to each other, subtle shaking or nodding of the head. He wondered about that. Were they somehow psychic? They had come across that before.


	4. Warriors Exposed

Another game caught the girl's undivided attention, the rope ladder. They looked at each other and then to Goulet. He looked at the game and smiled. The girls were up to something. After paying and talking to the worker to understand the object of the game the two girls lined up like runners, giggling. Goulet had Carol do the countdown for them. On 'GO!' both girls _ran_ up the rope ladder, placing their feet perfectly in the center, ringing the bell in a photo finish, and flipping upside down, falling into the inflated mat, laughing all the time. They almost walked away without their prizes. Carol had to remind them of the prize, but the worker was dazed at the sight of these two girls and had to be jarred back to reality.

The pair drew quite a bit of attention with their stunt. Goulet just laughed and gave them a hug. "Impressive," was his casual comment, like they did this every day. The girls started talking together and approached Carol and started talking to her. She reluctantly walked up to the game and paid the worker. She turned to the girls and they encouraged her on. Cautiously she approached the ladder. A deep breath and she grabbed on the ladder with a death grip. The girls instructed her to relax and enjoy. Lizza went up and spoke softly to her. Carol nodded and relaxed some.

It seemed like eternity to Carol, but it was only a several seconds. She flipped and fell to the mat. The girls ran to her, laughing. They spoke to her and she seemed to try to smile. Lizza handed the man some more money and Carol tried again. This time she was more relaxed. Slowly she inched up the ladder, looking like a frog, using both legs at the same time to push her way to the top. She was so intent that she almost struck her head on the post at the top! The rope was on the side of her head, unnoticed until the girls told her about it. She tried to reach for it, but realized she was losing balance by reaching. Instead she raised herself up slightly and squeezed the rope between her head and shoulder and lowered back down. She twisted her head, ringing the bell. The sound startled her, sending her swinging, laughing, falling into the mat. The knot at the end of the rope caught her in the lip on the way down, but she didn't care, _she rang the bell!_

The girls, Carbo, and Goulet gave shouts and cheers to the still bewildered Carol. She rolled off the mat and ran to the girls. She did it! They danced together like little children. The Stargate crew looked on, Daniel the only one to speak, "wow." The girls escorted her to the prizes and she picked out a stuffed unicorn.

She clutched the unicorn more than the horse Goulet won for her. This was hers, _hers!_ The horse stayed under her left arm, but she clutched the unicorn tight to her chest.

Goulet had been whispering a lot about how they would help Stargate, but mainly talked about Carbo and the girls, mostly about the girls. He said they were born with a purpose, walking, talking, running much earlier than anyone had ever experienced. They were born only days apart and spent much time together, despite the distance between families. Carra's parents were ruling in his place, though he called it managing. The girls were born warriors, "the most dangerous fighters I have ever come across!" That comment startled Jack and Hammond. They used almost their entire brains, learning and inventing techniques on the fly. They worked on and upgraded several cargo ships, which could now outmaneuver any fighter of any world. Jack was most interested in this revelation, "seventeen G turns at several thousand feet per second."

Goulet drew their attention to the girls. They were talking to Carol, drawing life into her. She was smiling, laughing, head held high. She was becoming a confident woman, a desirous woman, a beautiful woman. "That, gentlemen, is their highest purpose. They are fierce warriors, competent scientists, accomplished artists. What you are seeing now, however, is what they love the most, bringing life to people who knew no life. They would give up everything else to do that. Everything they do is focused on bringing life where it didn't exist before or was ripped from someone." The men watched the girls and suddenly realized that Carbo did little more than reinforce and build on the work of the girls.

Goulet shifted the focus and quietly asked Jack how many NID he counted. "Seven." He told Jack to ask one of the girls how many. He walked over and Lizza met him half-way and whispered to him before he could ask her anything, "fourteen. They called for backup, but they have not and will not arrive." She turned and skipped back to Carol. He looked at Goulet and asked "how?" Goulet only smiled and said, "most dangerous warrior."

The girls hugged Carol. "That was great!" Carra exclaimed. "We knew you could do it," Lizza added, commenting on another prize she won.

Carol looked at the girls. She smiled and got down on one knee. "You girls are wonderful."

The group stopped often that day to talk, but not stopping for lunch, rather snacking on the carnival goodies. The women focused on Carol and science, all kinds of science; astronomy, physics, biology, geology, and weather. The girls amazed Sam with their extensive knowledge, more insight than any of her instructors had and more passion. The different subjects blended together like a tapestry, relying on each other, influencing, explaining the other. They also asked lots of questions about Carol's life, almost always directing her to see herself as valuable. They never left her out, always focusing on her.

The girls were intensely interested in the birds and bugs, machines, games, examining much, but enjoying all. They made science seem like fun! They were not like the geeks Carol knew in school, but made everything sound exciting.

At first Carol just made up stuff about science, thinking it was a game, but the girls gently corrected her without degrading her. Sam deliberately presented lies, but the girls caught it immediately and directly corrected her, calling Sam's bluff. Carol was a bit confused by this, but Carbo explained that Sam was an accomplished scientist as well as a soldier and was trying to test the girls. The girls had to engage in a mental battle with Sam to show Sam that they knew what they were talking about, but they were instructing and guiding Carol, helping her learn. As she began to sense their seriousness she began to pay attention to their discussions and observations and started understanding much of what they talked about. As the day wore on and Carol became more confident in herself she began to see the blending, joining in the serious conversations about science! Her questions made Sam consider what she really knew and why she believed what she did.

While waiting in the various lines the girls looked at the ride and talked out the experience, trying to decide whether to let the ride move them or if they should work the ride or blend the two. Many of the wild rides left them falling out of the ride at the end, like drunken sailors on leave, rolling on the ground in laughter and enjoyment, letting the ride do exactly what it was designed to do. Other rides, those that allowed the rider to work them were worked to their extreme.

Carbo and Goulet didn't look much different! Goulet had to cover his eyes several times to allow his Goa'uld the opportunity to fully express himself too! Teal'c and Daniel noticed the difference, but the two personalities were so similar that Jack and Hammond couldn't tell the difference. Goulet rode many rides that day with Carol, helping her in and out, at least the times he didn't end up on the ground himself.

The pair were screaming with excitement on the Scrambler! When getting out of the Scrambler she fell on top of him, laughing, rolling off and apologizing, Carbo pointed and laughed at them. She had total confidence and trust in her husband, confident in her position. There were many times that Carbo was on Goulet's right arm and Carol clung to his left.

Carol found it delightful to be with this couple and the girls. Sam was great too. Daniel was always the gentleman. Occasionally during the day Carbo would give Carol a hug between her and Goulet. Carbo and the girls gave Carol lots of hugs that day.

Ride after ride it was much the same, Goulet escorting Carol onto the ride, like she was a queen, thoroughly enjoy the ride, Goulet escorting her off the ride, sometimes with a bow. Waiting in line the girls drew Carol into various conversations about science, life, music, and art. Carol was always involved in every conversation the girls had.

She couldn't quite figure out the other three men. Jack seemed angry all the time, but she sensed he really wanted to enjoy himself. Teal'c was a character, almost always reserved, but smiling on most of the rides, like it was his first time. Hammond was a little easier to figure out. He reminded her of a caring grandfather, but something seemed to be holding him back. For the most part she simply ignored them while being polite to them. Of the three she only felt mildly comfortable with the General. He opened up in the early afternoon and talked a little about his grandkids, which Carol enjoyed immensely.

Carol was surprised when Carra started talking about the art museum in New York City. It turned out that Carbo had sold three paintings to an art gallery. The three talked intently about this and that painting by not only the great artists, but the lesser known one too. They talked about balance, shading, brush strokes and various techniques. Lizza was more interested in the sculptures, while Carbo and Carra drew closer to the paintings.

Then Sam got talking about her interests. "I port matched the heads and intake," Sam said, talking about her motorcycle. The girls gave her a quizzical look.

"That means she ground down the air passages to make the air and fuel flow smoothly," Carol interjected. She used to help her older brother work on cars. He was a racer and taught her a few things. She used to love being out in the garage with him.

'What about the valves?" Carol inquired.

Sam shot her a look. "Yea. General Hammond let me bring them in and work them on the lathe." Sam and Carol were beginning to connect. It was good for Carol to ask questions. She was beginning to get more involved and comfortable with the group, becoming part of the group. She was no longer an outsider intruding on the group.

They got Sam to talk about cars and motorcycles. She talked about engines and axles and tires. The girls got excited when she talked about modifications. Carol grew up with two brothers and one was into cars so she was familiar with what Sam was talking about. When she made a comment here and there the girls focused on her, making her feel warm and important. She didn't feel like she was in competition, but fully part of the group. She felt like she was back in high school with her friends!

Carol was enjoying her time on the rides with Goulet and sometimes the two girls. Goulet treated her so kindly, like she was valuable. At times she had difficulty accepting it.


	5. A Counselor is Born

Another game caught the girl's undivided attention, the rope ladder. They looked at each other and then to Goulet. He looked at the game and smiled. The girls were up to something. After paying and talking to the worker to understand the object of the game the two girls lined up like runners, giggling. Goulet had Carol do the countdown for them. On 'GO!' both girls _ran_ up the rope ladder, placing their feet perfectly in the center, ringing the bell in a photo finish, and flipping upside down, falling into the inflated mat, laughing all the time. They almost walked away without their prizes. Carol had to remind them of the prize, but the worker was dazed at the sight of these two girls and had to be jarred back to reality.

The pair drew quite a bit of attention with their stunt. Goulet just laughed and gave them a hug. "Impressive," was his casual comment, like they did this every day. The girls started talking together and approached Carol and started talking to her. She reluctantly walked up to the game and paid the worker. She turned to the girls and they encouraged her on. Cautiously she approached the ladder. A deep breath and she grabbed on the ladder with a death grip. The girls instructed her to relax and enjoy. Lizza went up and spoke softly to her. Carol nodded and relaxed some.

It seemed like eternity to Carol, but it was only a several seconds. She flipped and fell to the mat. The girls ran to her, laughing. They spoke to her and she seemed to try to smile. Lizza handed the man some more money and Carol tried again. This time she was more relaxed. Slowly she inched up the ladder, looking like a frog, using both legs at the same time to push her way to the top. She was so intent that she almost struck her head on the post at the top! The rope was on the side of her head, unnoticed until the girls told her about it. She tried to reach for it, but realized she was losing balance by reaching. Instead she raised herself up slightly and squeezed the rope between her head and shoulder and lowered back down. She twisted her head, ringing the bell. The sound startled her, sending her swinging, laughing, falling into the mat. The knot at the end of the rope caught her in the lip on the way down, but she didn't care, _she rang the bell!_

The girls, Carbo, and Goulet gave shouts and cheers to the still bewildered Carol. She rolled off the mat and ran to the girls. She did it! They danced together like little children. The Stargate crew looked on, Daniel the only one to speak, "wow." The girls escorted her to the prizes and she picked out a stuffed unicorn.

She clutched the unicorn more than the horse Goulet won for her. This was hers, _hers!_ The horse stayed under her left arm, but she clutched the unicorn tight to her chest.

Goulet had been whispering a lot about how they would help Stargate, but mainly talked about Carbo and the girls, mostly about the girls. He said they were born with a purpose, walking, talking, running much earlier than anyone had ever experienced. They were born only days apart and spent much time together, despite the distance between families. Carra's parents were ruling in his place, though he called it managing. The girls were born warriors, "the most dangerous fighters I have ever come across!" That comment startled Jack and Hammond. They used almost their entire brains, learning and inventing techniques on the fly. They worked on and upgraded several cargo ships, which could now outmaneuver any fighter of any world. Jack was most interested in this revelation, "seventeen G turns at several thousand feet per second."

Goulet drew their attention to the girls. They were talking to Carol, drawing life into her. She was smiling, laughing, head held high. She was becoming a confident woman, a desirous woman, a beautiful woman. "That, gentlemen, is their highest purpose. They are fierce warriors, competent scientists, accomplished artists. What you are seeing now, however, is what they love the most, bringing life to people who knew no life. They would give up everything else to do that. Everything they do is focused on bringing life where it didn't exist before or was ripped from someone." The men watched the girls and suddenly realized that Carbo did little more than reinforce and build on the work of the girls.

Goulet shifted the focus and quietly asked Jack how many NID he counted. "Seven." He told Jack to ask one of the girls how many. He walked over and Lizza met him half-way and whispered to him before he could ask her anything, "fourteen. They called for backup, but they have not and will not arrive." She turned and skipped back to Carol. He looked at Goulet and asked "how?" Goulet only smiled and said, "most dangerous warrior."

The girls hugged Carol. "That was great!" Carra exclaimed. "We knew you could do it," Lizza added, commenting on another prize she won.

Carol looked at the girls. She smiled and got down on one knee. "You girls are wonderful."

The group stopped often that day to talk, but not stopping for lunch, rather snacking on the carnival goodies. The women focused on Carol and science, all kinds of science; astronomy, physics, biology, geology, and weather. The girls amazed Sam with their extensive knowledge, more insight than any of her instructors had and more passion. The different subjects blended together like a tapestry, relying on each other, influencing, explaining the other. They also asked lots of questions about Carol's life, almost always directing her to see herself as valuable. They never left her out, always focusing on her.

The girls were intensely interested in the birds and bugs, machines, games, examining much, but enjoying all. They made science seem like fun! They were not like the geeks Carol knew in school, but made everything sound exciting.

At first Carol just made up stuff about science, thinking it was a game, but the girls gently corrected her without degrading her. Sam deliberately presented lies, but the girls caught it immediately and directly corrected her, calling Sam's bluff. Carol was a bit confused by this, but Carbo explained that Sam was an accomplished scientist as well as a soldier and was trying to test the girls. The girls had to engage in a mental battle with Sam to show Sam that they knew what they were talking about, but they were instructing and guiding Carol, helping her learn. As she began to sense their seriousness she began to pay attention to their discussions and observations and started understanding much of what they talked about. As the day wore on and Carol became more confident in herself she began to see the blending, joining in the serious conversations about science! Her questions made Sam consider what she really knew and why she believed what she did.

While waiting in the various lines the girls looked at the ride and talked out the experience, trying to decide whether to let the ride move them or if they should work the ride or blend the two. Many of the wild rides left them falling out of the ride at the end, like drunken sailors on leave, rolling on the ground in laughter and enjoyment, letting the ride do exactly what it was designed to do. Other rides, those that allowed the rider to work them were worked to their extreme.

Carbo and Goulet didn't look much different! Goulet had to cover his eyes several times to allow his Goa'uld the opportunity to fully express himself too! Teal'c and Daniel noticed the difference, but the two personalities were so similar that Jack and Hammond couldn't tell the difference. Goulet rode many rides that day with Carol, helping her in and out, at least the times he didn't end up on the ground himself.

The pair were screaming with excitement on the Scrambler! When getting out of the Scrambler she fell on top of him, laughing, rolling off and apologizing, Carbo pointed and laughed at them. She had total confidence and trust in her husband, confident in her position. There were many times that Carbo was on Goulet's right arm and Carol clung to his left.

Carol found it delightful to be with this couple and the girls. Sam was great too. Daniel was always the gentleman. Occasionally during the day Carbo would give Carol a hug between her and Goulet. Carbo and the girls gave Carol lots of hugs that day.

Ride after ride it was much the same, Goulet escorting Carol onto the ride, like she was a queen, thoroughly enjoy the ride, Goulet escorting her off the ride, sometimes with a bow. Waiting in line the girls drew Carol into various conversations about science, life, music, and art. Carol was always involved in every conversation the girls had.

She couldn't quite figure out the other three men. Jack seemed angry all the time, but she sensed he really wanted to enjoy himself. Teal'c was a character, almost always reserved, but smiling on most of the rides, like it was his first time. Hammond was a little easier to figure out. He reminded her of a caring grandfather, but something seemed to be holding him back. For the most part she simply ignored them while being polite to them. Of the three she only felt mildly comfortable with the General. He opened up in the early afternoon and talked a little about his grandkids, which Carol enjoyed immensely.

Carol was surprised when Carra started talking about the art museum in New York City. It turned out that Carbo had sold three paintings to an art gallery. The three talked intently about this and that painting by not only the great artists, but the lesser known one too. They talked about balance, shading, brush strokes and various techniques. Lizza was more interested in the sculptures, while Carbo and Carra drew closer to the paintings.

Then Sam got talking about her interests. "I port matched the heads and intake," Sam said, talking about her motorcycle. The girls gave her a quizzical look.

"That means she ground down the air passages to make the air and fuel flow smoothly," Carol interjected. She used to help her older brother work on cars. He was a racer and taught her a few things. She used to love being out in the garage with him.

'What about the valves?" Carol inquired.

Sam shot her a look. "Yea. General Hammond let me bring them in and work them on the lathe." Sam and Carol were beginning to connect. It was good for Carol to ask questions. She was beginning to get more involved and comfortable with the group, becoming part of the group. She was no longer an outsider intruding on the group.

They got Sam to talk about cars and motorcycles. She talked about engines and axles and tires. The girls got excited when she talked about modifications. Carol grew up with two brothers and one was into cars so she was familiar with what Sam was talking about. When she made a comment here and there the girls focused on her, making her feel warm and important. She didn't feel like she was in competition, but fully part of the group. She felt like she was back in high school with her friends!

Carol was enjoying her time on the rides with Goulet and sometimes the two girls. Goulet treated her so kindly, like she was valuable. At times she had difficulty accepting it.


	6. Invasion Exposed

Goulet pulled Jack and Hammond close and whispered, "Jack, General, I have a confession to make. I have another team member overhead. My older daughter is flying a cargo ship that will totally disable the NID if there is any more trouble than planned. If Carol's safety is a problem, my daughter will get her out safely."

Jack was mad now, his suspicions seemingly confirmed, "more trouble? Planned? I knew I couldn't trust you."

"You will trust me like you trust your team when this is over today. I guarantee that with my life."

Goulet's phone rang. Jack pulled it out of Goulet's hand. "Ok, whoever this is, we are on to you."

A woman's voice on the other end addressed him, "Jack, good. I need you right now or there is going to be big trouble!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me everything that's going on."

The voice angrily responded, "daddy told me about you. Now if you don't get someplace alone and out of sight _right now_ a lot of people may get hurt or killed. There are three of your aircraft coming in and I need to stop them right now as discretely as possible. I'll explain as much as I can when I get you here, no secrets. I repeat, _no secrets_! I suggest a restroom."

Jack held the phone and said he had to go to the rest room. He looked around and saw a sign and stormed off without another word. He drew questioning looks from the rest of the group. He also had a following of two men in black suits.

Jack waited in line for a stall and finally went in. He disappeared in a flash and appeared in a cargo ship, but saw two men and a woman. Jack was angry, "I knew he was lying. He said there was only one woman up here!"

The woman held out her hand and calmly introduced herself, "my name is Victoria, Goulet's daughter. I had to bring these two from the mothership to help me."

"_Mothership_! How big an invasion force do you have?" Suddenly the familiar feeling came over Jack. Hatred came over Jack's face, "you're a Goa'uld."

"O'Neill!" She sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "fourteen families, that is, fourteen fathers, fourteen mothers, and thirty-four children, including the ones you have already seen." In mocking drama she continued, "we plan on invading and taking over your local school!" She became serious and authoritative, "now please, Jack, focus. We didn't anticipate these aircraft," pointing to a screen and continued somewhat pleased with herself melodiously continued, "I, um, disabled the NID backup about 12 miles out, and I think they are having difficulty with their door locks and cell phones, too. Seems they are so close to the tower that their signal is garbled." She laughed at her own comment and continued, "there are now fourteen NID agents in the park and four also having, um, door issues outside. We anticipated these and allowed for a few more. But these aircraft are also NID and heading to the park. I need your help in disabling them without harming the occupants. As soon as you help these two deal with them I will tell you all I can in the time allowed."

"I don't like this," Jack commented and looked over the schematics. "How did you disable the cars?"

"Magnetic pulse that took out their batteries and energy replenishment unit."

"Alternator. That's what the energy replenish unit is, an alternator. How accurate can you be with this pulse?"

"About 6 microns if necessary at this range and speed."

"That's pretty small, I'm guessing." Jack looked over the schematics. He wasn't an engineer, but knew a little about the mechanics of a helicopter. "Can you disable this circuit here? It will limit fuel flow. They'll go down, but it will be a bit rough."

Victoria ordered the two men, "do it!" They were already working on the issue before she gave the order. They were definitely efficient, and, surprisingly, quite eager and happy to assist. Surprising to Jack the command wasn't filled with anger, but something else that Jack would not allow his mind to accept. She seemed concerned.

"Now tell me all you know." Jack expected her to comply, but she had another issue to deal with.

Victoria pointed to another screen with a view of the park, "the blue dots are the ten of you. The red are NID. The green are forty-eight identified police officers on a special day at the park. This is the perfect day for this, the only day this would work. That's why we arranged for the sloppy surveillance devices to go off today. These police officers have taken notice of the NID following you and don't like what they see."

Jack was beginning to soften at that comment, "they do tend to be pretty shady characters."

Victoria changed to Goa'uld, surprising Jack, "these grey dots are an element we did not expect. Yes. You were correct. I am Goa'uld also, please stay with me. This is vital to the lives of my family and the success of this mission. Are bikers good?"

"Bikers? Maybe. What do bikers have to do with this?" Jack was strangely curious about this Goa'uld who was concerned with the lives of others. Goulet seemed more concerned with the woman, Carol, than with the mission. Now Victoria? Was this just a game? Could they really be that concerned with others? Maybe, like Jack's symbiote, their hosts held strong emotions that transferred to the Goa'uld?

Victoria brought in a close-up of a small group of them, "these bikers are also taking notice of both the police and the NID. They're all talking amongst their respective groups about the NID. The police have been quietly sneaking out and getting their guns and . . ."

"BACA!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?"

Jack pointed to the large patch on one biker's back, "BACA, Bikers Against Child Abuse. They help children who have been abused."

Victoria, almost in tears, still in Goa'uld, shocking Jack, "this could be very, very bad."

Virginia had much explaining to do, explaining that only made Jack more angry.

"You're all crazy!" Jack was angry, putting children's lives in danger!

Victoria, ignoring his comment went back to the host, "this woman complicates things. I had to send my husband and a friend's child to give her a personal shield, hidden in the necklace. It's limited to fatal protection only. If these bikers get involved she could be in danger if a gun fight opens up. So would the bikers."

The two men interrupted, "Done. Two are going down, but the other is still on its way. It has some design changes."

Victoria was scared, "you need to go now! I picked you up here," pointing to a map on the screen, "but will send you back here." She was pointing to another area of the park. "That should get NID's attention. Tell Goulet that the shield is set for fatal protection and they need to go immediately. Carbo, Lizza, and Carra have already pledged to protect Carol with their lives if necessary. We did not anticipate that. If they are killed," Victoria started crying, "we may not be able to bring all four back to life. I may have to intervene if the bikers are in danger of being killed. We can _not_ allow that and Goulet will agree. Then the entire Stargate project and the war with the Goa'uld may be exposed. Go now! If things get out of control I'll have to transport all of you to the ship."


	7. The Trap Closes

O'Neill turned to leave, not knowing where to go. Victoria gave him a hug and pushed him through an open portal and Jack appeared in a locked stall. He immediately ran to the others as soon as he figured out where he was.

"I knew I couldn't trust him!" Jack mumbled to himself as he ran for the group. The NID noticed and started for the group. Jack stomped to Goulet and grabbed him by the arm, leading him for the exit. "You better be right. Let's get out of here now!" He looked at Goulet as he led him away, "something about fatal protection and forty-eight police officers and a group of bikers."

"Bikers?" Goulet looked confused.

"Victoria said they might be a problem." The rest of the group quickly joined the pair. Lizza and Carra each took one of Carol's hands and Carbo placed herself directly behind her, with Sam at her side. Daniel, Teal'c, and Hammond took up position behind Jack and Goulet.

Goulet, glancing up spoke softly, "Victoria, darling. I trust your judgment. Do what you need to do. You did good with Carol."

Goulet worked his way next to Carol. He replaced Lizza, who took a position directly behind her father. He spoke firmly, but lovingly to her, "We are about to enter a war zone. Guns will be fired. I need you to be strong and stand still. Do not run under any circumstances. Do _not_ panic. The one who healed you and me today will also protect you no matter what happens. You will not die. Do you believe me?"

Carol looked at him for a moment, "I don't know or understand why, but yes I believe you."

The group headed for the gate, followed by the black suits, followed by the police, followed by the bikers, with the 'father and son' outside with camera ready. Hammond slowed the group down, being somewhat out of shape, and the black suits caught up with them. Two managed to get in front.

One of the black suits spoke up, pulling out his gun, along with all the others, "Freeze! NID!"

"I am General Hammond of SGC! Stand down!"

"You have no authority out here," the man responded, not noticing the man with a camera or the police filing out. He was too focused on the targets.

Carra spoke to Carol in uncharacteristic authority, "whatever happens, do not move. We already know what will happen and planned this. I know it's scary, but you _will_ get through this." The confidence in the little girl's voice strengthened Carol. Carra continued, "things are not as they appear."

A helicopter approached and Goulet ran. A sniper in the helicopter shot at Goulet and a number of NID opened fire. Goulet fell and Lizza ran to him shouting 'DADDY!' One of the NID agents fired on Lizza and she went down. Immediately the police surrounded the NID and a few bikers pounced on the agent who shot the girl.

"_Freeze! Police! You're surrounded_!" An agent turned to fire on the bikers and Carbo attacked the NID agent. Another agent fired on Carbo and a firefight started between the agents and the police, sending the bikers and SG-1 running for cover. Jack went after Carol to protect her, but an NID agent tackled him before he could reach her.

Carra spoke to Carol, holding her hand tightly, "just stand. All is not as it seems." Sam shielded Carol also, trying to get her down, but somehow she stood rigid in place, seemingly getting strength from the little determined girl next to her. She almost felt a bullet go by her head, causing her to flinch.

Nobody noticed the father and son with the video camera. There were also a number of other bystanders taking their own pictures. Most of the NID went down. Five remaining agents surrendered. Goulet, Carbo, and Lizza were motionless on the ground.

The evening news showed a military ambulance driving away with Lizza in the back. There was a cut to show the body bags containing a soldier and his wife.

The anchorwoman came on camera and spoke, "a bizarre shootout between an unidentified government group and a group of police officers occurred today on their annual police benefit day at Adventure World. This followed the government group brutally shooting an unarmed soldier, his daughter, and his wife. Witnesses say the mother was killed when she attacked a government agent getting ready to shoot at a group of bikers who attacked the agent who shot the girl. Just a minute. We have a friend of the soldier here who is willing to talk to us."

The camera showed Carol weeping, "he saved me today. He . . . He . . ." Carra slipped in and gave her a hug, but her face was buried in Carol's side. Carol found the strength to carry on, "my husband, my _former_ husband beat me up today. Goulet attacked him and knocked him to the ground. They all . . ." She couldn't continue. She fell to the ground crying, Carra hugging her, whispering encouragement to her.

The anchor looked on in shock for a few moments before getting control of herself, "let's give her some space." She turned and walked to the side, "we also have a witness who filmed the whole thing."

The father and boy were on camera now, the boy crying in the father's arms, "I was filming my son when these guys in black surrounded these soldiers. I saw one soldier run and someone in a helicopter shot at him. Then a couple guys on the ground shot him down." He broke down in tears also, "they just shot that nice girl when she ran to her father!"

The boy added in his tears, "he was nice to me."

The father collected himself and continued, "my son thought that other lady was his mother. His mother was killed by a drunk driver last month. And now this."

The boy screamed, "I like that girl!" He was in a ball on the ground. A couple of bikers came over and hugged him, trying to console him.

The father walked over and hugged Carol, camera following his movements, "this lady and the woman who was killed, the girls too, they comforted my Samuel. Now this. They were such good people. My son laughed again today because of all them, and now, now he is worse than before." The boy got up and ran for the woods, with the father behind. Daniel followed the pair.

Boy and father started laughing hysterically after entering the woods, desperately trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Daniel was confused by the laughter, "what is so funny about two people dying and a young girl being shot in the back?"

The boy finally got sufficient control of himself. "Things went so much better than planned! We got an opportunity to ensure the video got onto your web thing. Those guys that attacked the guy who shot Lizza were so much more than we planned!" He got serious now, "I hope Master Goulet survives though. We were hoping it would only be Goulet and Lizza, but Lady Carbo couldn't let the NID hurt those guys."

Jackson was getting angry, a rare thing for him, "So you were in this from the start?"

The father interjected, "no. We only got involved because of Carol. We were afraid everybody would be killed trying to protect her so we had to get her a personal shield to give us a safety margin. If Lizza is in too bad a condition we may lose Master Goulet." He held out a hand and introduced himself, Ben'amin, Victoria's husband. He told Daniel that all would be explained later.

The boy looked concerned, "is it my fault for lying about losing my mother?"

"No, you did it to protect Carol. You did a great job," the father commented.

"We should pray."

The man smiled and told the boy to go ahead. He looked up, eyes open, "I'm sorry for lying, but we needed to protect Carol. I hope that was okay. Please protect my good friends, Lizza, Lady Carbo, and Master Goulet. They are all such good people and only wanted to protect your people. Thank you."

Jackson was curious, "who did you just pray to?"

The man was confused and bewildered by the question, "Him! Who else would we pray to, a Goa'uld?"

Dr. Fraizer and Cassandra were watching the news. It was almost dark now. They saw the two bodybags being loaded into the truck. The film turned back to the anchor, who had a biker with her. "There are at least two videos of the event on the internet from what I have been told. We are trying to locate them now. In the meantime, let's get one of the bikers who was involved."

The biker gave his view of the events of the day, "we knew something was up all day. These weird guys in black suits were following these fine soldiers. We also noticed that the police here were very concerned about what was happening, too. That really got our attention. We followed at a distance until a couple of the guys in black shot that unarmed soldier in the back, then shot the girl in the back. I'm sorry, but at that we just lost it. I just saw red and all I could see was this coward. I take that back. I refuse to be sorry for doing the right thing. That girl is only about seven years old, maybe eight. I pray she lives. My brothers and sisters and I will be there for her if she recovers." The biker looked straight at the camera, leaning in, a determined look on his face, "It's what we do."

She moved on, making a few comments about what was happening. She noticed Carol was standing now, with the female soldier with her. Carol nodded at the anchor and the anchor put down the mic and talked to her before bringing the mic back up.

"My . . . that man who used to be my husband, used to beat me. I never felt worth anything. He, Goulet, and his wife and daughter, and this wonderful friend of Lizza helped me so much today. They risked their lives for me! Goulet was wounded when that, that garbage husband shot him. He insisted on helping me! He cared more about me than he did his own life! They all talked about how important I am. They made me feel like a queen! Now they're dead!" She started crying again.

The anchor cautiously turned to Sam who gave her a nod. The anchor cautiously questioned her, not wanting to aggravate Carol, "You were with the soldier all day I understand. Did you know him well?"

"We had an incident at the base today and after it was resolved he suggested we take a break at the park. It sounded like a good idea to just take a breather. I didn't really know him until today. His family was a pleasure to be around. I think today was his first day on this assignment."

"What about this government agency responsible for the murders?"

Sam decided to send a few jabs to the people responsible, "I can't divulge that information. The General can't even find out who is in charge of this organization and he talks directly to the President of the United States. If you find out who it is, please let _us_ know. We suspect a Senator is behind them, but we really don't know anything useful about them."

Senator Kinsey was also watching this. He got extremely angry at that comment. She was sending the press his way!

"So you're familiar with them?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They've been endangering the safety of the nation with their irresponsibility for years."

The anchor listening to her earpiece stepped aside, "Just a moment. . . An unidentified witness says that the ambulance carrying the girl just carried out a body covered up. It is assumed that the girl died in route to the military hospital. Further reports as they come in." The anchor waved to the cameraman to turn off the camera. "Get me outa here."

The news showed one of the videos. There was a boy talking to his father, who was taking the pictures. As he was talking the video showed the Stargate group running in the parking lot followed by a group of men in black suits, pulling the gun. At that point the camera pulled in jumping between the men in black suits and the soldiers. The camera zoomed in on the leader of the black suits, then quickly to the soldier wearing a casual shirt running. In the corner of the frame was the helicopter and the sniper. The shot missed, but clearly showed three shots hit the man, blood shooting out his back and the man going down. The audience heard the voice of a little girl calling for her daddy, the video swinging toward the voice just in time to hear the shot and see the young girl hit and fly through the air and hitting the ground. In the far right corner was the man who fired the shot being attacked by three bikers. As the camera swung to view this there were other shots and the camera swung left to catch a woman face down on the pavement, just long enough to catch two red holes in her back and a puddle of blood forming at her mouth. By this time the video put the woman in the middle of the frame a volley of gunfire rang out and the camera went wild, the cameraman obviously running for safety, occasionally catching the glimpse of the feet of a small child.

Hammond whispered to Jack, "The ambulance personnel reported Lizza disappeared from the ambulance and then reappeared dead just before reaching our hospital. Dr. Fraiser was there to confirm the death. Goulet and Carbo went missing for about a minute also. We don't know what happened to them during that time. Congress and the White House phones are beginning to ring off the hook. It looks like they might have managed to shut the NID down. I wish it didn't have to come to this. I was beginning to like Carbo."

Jack was angry, "they lied to us! . . . Ok, his wife and daughter did some good for Carol, I guess. But that father and son were a setup! Something about a personal shield."

Daniel was curious about that statement, "like the Goa'uld use? Who had it?"

"Carol is still wearing it. It's in the necklace. I guess we can look at it later, somehow. Teal'c, have you ever heard a Goa'uld make a joke and laugh?"

"I cannot say that I have ever even heard about such an event, Colonel O'Neill."

The anchorwoman announced that they located another video of the event. The video showed the scene from the girl getting shot, panning to the women and Carbo running, but panned back to Carol standing firm through the rest of the scene. The girl looked up and had a defiant and determined look on her face, Carol was scared, but standing firm in her place, never wavering, even through the gunfight, only the camera shacking and eventually returning to the same scene of her standing there. When the situation finally ended the girl led the crying woman to the side, with Sam standing at her side. Even through the tears she still stood firm, hugging Sam.


	8. Happy Reunion

General Hammond's phone rang. "Hello? . . . Say that again? . . . Put her on."

Hammond listened for quite some time. His face became white. Daniel commented that he looked like he saw a ghost. "I think I just talked to one. Carbo wants to talk to us and to Carol. Carra will be staying with us to help us out."

Sam, who rejoined the group, leaving a softly crying Carol and Carra about ten feet away, responded, "sir, the girls were talking on and off today about the other worlds they have been on and their adventures and Carol thought it was just their imagination. Both girls know more about Naquada generators than I do. They know about stars and worm holes and hyperdrives and shields. Carol played along and they went along with it. I think they were setting her up for this. She really needs a boost right now."

Jack didn't like that idea at all. "But hey, my opinion doesn't count for much."

Sam supported the idea, "Goulet promised her several times that things would be okay at the end of the day. We can't leave her like this."

Hammond spoke to Sam, "can you take Carol and Carra to Dr. Fraiser's? I'll call Fraiser to pick up Carbo. We can meet back at SGC in the morning."

"I could do that."

Sam talked to Carol and Carra. They agreed that it was time to go. Carol needed to get out of there.

As they approach the van Carra asked Carol to see the cross she received earlier from the boy. Carol handed it to her and Carra pressed the small diamond as they walked. The diamond blinked green. Carol had a puzzled look on her face.

Carra smiled at Sam, "I take it you heard from someone special? It's safe to talk. The exterminator worked."

Carol was quite confused. Carra turned to Carol. She didn't act like a child, but a leader, all grown up, "we assured you that everything would be fine." She turned to Sam again, "any reports yet Sam?" She sounded like an executive asking for a project report.

"Let's get away from here first."

"Did I miss something again?" Carol felt left out. Curiosity about how calmly Carra and Sam were about the situation pushed back the sorrow. Carra told her to wait until they got in the van and were on the road. Carra asked Sam to stop for a few pizzas. She had more than enough money on her to pick up a few for the group. Sam agreed and asked Carol if she liked pizza. Carol could only nod.

About a mile away from the park Sam gave the okay, nobody was following them. Carra took Carol's hand and looked her in the eye. There was no hint of childishness in her voice. Carra was as serious as could be, "think back to everything we all said to you today. _Everything_. Every single word we said was true. And from the look on Sam's face we have some good news from Victoria?"

Sam smiled, "from Carbo."

"_Carbo_?" Carol's head was spinning. Maybe she was in shock and dreaming.

Carra became excited, her words pumping out rapidly, becoming animated, living out her words as she spoke them, the child coming out, "would you like to travel to other planets? There is one in particular that Master Goulet loves to go to. There is an invisible flying animal there that he loves to just watch and follow and learn from. It's quite fascinating to just follow it around. It's also a very beautiful and peaceful planet." She got serious, almost a little sad, "we discovered a bad Goa'uld there once, but he never found us, Praise His name! We'll talk about Goa'uld later, when we meet with Lady Carbo, and maybe Lady Victoria. I think the Goa'uld's name was Apophis."

Carra became almost giddy, bouncing in her seat. "It will only take a few days to get there, unless Goulet gets to exploring again. That's always fun and educational!"

Carra's excitement died down, remembering something said earlier that day. "Wait a minute. We talked about that black hole were there might be some of your people. A lot depends on the location compared to the planet and the size and intensity of the black hole and a host of other variables. They will do what they can to save them. Sam, doesn't Dr. Fraiser take care of a girl from another planet? It would be fun to talk to her. Does she have a doll?"

Sam smiled into the rear view mirror, "yea, Carol. It's all real. Carbo is alive. Lizza's in critical condition, but will be okay and they think Goulet will be too. From what I know, you just might get to see him again later tonight and Lizza no later than tomorrow. I wish you weren't part of this drama, but these people really do care for you. Carra and Lizza and Carbo specifically told me that they were going to die to protect you if they had to. Without any instructions, Lizza's sister sent you that necklace that's really a personal shield to protect you. I've seen such a device stop bullets and worse. Her husband and a friend's child volunteered to come and give it to you to keep you safe. They risked the entire mission to encourage and protect you. The organization they shut down tonight almost destroyed Earth at least twice. You were part of it. You actually helped save the world, literally!"

Carol was confused and angry. "It sounds like you planned for them to get killed today! I don't like anyone who would plan to get their daughter killed!"

Carra smiled, setting Carol on edge. She spoke with gentleness, "the plan was my plan and Lizza's plan. We did all the preparation." Carra took Carol's hand in hers. Carol stared deep into Carra's face, looking for something to show it was a trick, a joke. Her mind couldn't comprehend this. "It is the highest honor among our people to die for a friend. We count you as a friend. We count all of earth as friends and will die to protect you if that's necessary."

This was too much, but love seemed to flow from Carra's eyes. She was crying softly, but continued, "you met several aliens today and you impressed us all. We're going to see Lady Carbo shortly. Would you like to meet another alien too?" Carra slapped herself, a mosquito bit her. "Carol, why are there mosquitoes? What purpose do you think they serve?"

Carra looked into Carol's face, searching it out. Still looking at Carol, holding her hand, she spoke to Sam, "I don't think Carol's really comprehending this. Sam, do you think it might be a good idea to transport up to the cargo ship and show her around before we get to Dr. Fraizer's?"

Sam pulled over and put the van in park. She looked at Carol. She was white with fear. "It's usually better if we show someone first and then explain it. You up to a little Star Trek type travel?" Sam's warm smile gave Carol only a measure of comfort as she absent-mindedly nodded her head, desperately trying to figure of if this was a dream, reality, or had she gone mad.

Carra looked at Carol and told her it might be best if she closed her eyes, she would feel a little tingle and then they would be in space. Carol covered her eyes and nodded. When she woke up maybe this would all go away, she thought. There was a small flash of light and the three of them disappeared from the van. Carol felt a tingle, then heard a familiar, but weak child's voice say, "welcome aboard my sister's ship."

Carol screamed, uncovered her eyes and saw Lizza lying on an other-worldly bed with a unfamiliar majestic woman standing by her side. The woman introduced herself and commented, "give me a few minutes and my two favorite troublemakers will be ready for some real action." She turned and held a strange stone-like device over Lizza. Carra giggled, gave Carol a reassuring hug and had the strangest, yet inviting smile. Somehow the anticipation on Carra's face spread to Carol. Fear and uncertainty melted as she watched the glowing stone and Lizza's body contort in mild discomfort, then relax in peace. After what seemed like hours, but really was several minutes the girl sat up smiling, "did you mention something about pizza? I'm hungry."


End file.
